The Brave and The Bashful
by wensdayponythomasfan
Summary: It's heart's and hooves day, and somepony really wants to tell the one she likes how she feels. The other feels the same. Who will help them get over their hurdles, shyness and reluctancy? Well, the love goddess won't left them drift. This is the second to last entry in my mlp/ thomas series. I hope you enjoy! ( if you ship fluttershyxedward don't get mad that i ship flutterxhenry)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: what's hearts and hooves day?

"Twilight!" Pinkie Pie shouted happily. Twilight and fluttershy were hanging with Henry, who was sick. Even his special coal wasn't helping.

"Guess what?" She stopped suddenly letting dust fly and settle. "What?" Fluttershy giggled.

Henry smiled at Fluttershy. She was just so cute. Even if she didn't know it. Twilight looked at both of them.

Pinkie looked into her tail and pulled out a flower. "Happy hearts and hooves day!" Pinkie hugged Fluttershy tight.

Fluttershy laughed. "Happy hearts and hooves day to you too pinkie." Henry looked on at the situation. "What is hearts and hooves day?" Henry asked.

"It's the day when you show somepony that you love them. whether it's friends or family."

Fluttershy paused for a second. She blushed a little. "Or somepony you really like." She rubbed her hoof bashfuly and looked away.

So, it's like Valentine's Day..." Henry started to blush now. Pinkie Pie giggled.

" I hope you can find your special someony Fluttershy." She lowered her voice to a whisper."But I have a feeling that it won't be a pony." She grinned and trotted away, alrady knowing fluttershy's Special someone.

Twilight laughed. " I'm sure she's just joking guys. You know Pinkie Pie."

Fluttershy nodded several times. " but she might be right." Twilight mumbled to herself. " well I have to go. I have a... present to take care of."

Twilight flew off. Now Fluttershy and Henry were alone. Or were they?

I hope you enjoy this story! Only one more to go after this and i will be done with this series. Write you later!


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2: My job/ the Cupid

I sat on a branch in a tree waching the pony and engine commerce. I knew who they were. they were my friends; but they didn't know I was here.

Being the love goddess, you don't get many helpers. Which really surprised me when I first started out. So, i have to be the Cupid. Which,shockingly, isn't that boring. sometimes it can be pretty hilarious. Most of the time it's so sweet to see a couple finally get together.

Today I was on that mission.

Getting Fluttershy and Henry together? No sweat. But Love comes naturally, so I have to wait until the right time to shoot my arrow at the both of them.

Today, im just using a normal love arrow. I have many types of arrows, including love struck,romance,opposites attract, you get the idea. But this ship was just cute. No special quriks required. As i watch fluttershy comfot henry i get the feeling that Henry was hiding something. Scrach that, i knew exactly what he was hiding.

"You'll get better, i promise." Fluttershy soothed. She put a hoof on his foot plate and smiled. Henry could barely contain his blush. Honesty, he felt much better now then this morning, but he didn't want this time with fluttershy to end. "i trust you." He replied.

A long silence followed. "Hmm... How am I going to get them to talk?" I Said to myself. Suddenly, Applejack appeared. "Fluttershy, today you have to work with Edward." Fluttershy nodded, and said goodbye to Henry. He was now all alone.

A squirrel popped up next to me. "Can you help me?" I whispered. The squirrel squeaked back. "Get some of your animal friends and collect the most beautiful flowers." The squirrel squeaked again. I took out a piece of paper. And wrote something on it. "Put this in henery's footplate. And the flowers too." The squirrel took the paper with his mouth and ran down the tree. "Now I just have to wait. I just hope he understood me."

Hope you liked this chapter! Sorry for it being late and short. Write you later!


	3. Chapter 3

The animals help has been tremendous. At first, Henry was confused but he could tell the animals were up to something and let them continue. Bunnies, birds, snakes, and other small critters soon came to help with the hearts and hooves day suprise. The squirrel rushed up to my tree. "Are we almost ready?" I asked him. The squirrel sqeaked. I smiled. "Thanks for the help." The little squirrel ran back down the tree and placed the note on his footplate. "What are you little friends doing?" Henry didn't know how to speak to animals, but he knew they understood him.

The animals squeaked, almost like a laugh or a giggle. "Why are you hiding your plan from me?" He smirked. A rabbit looked up towards a tree. Henry looked up and saw my shadow. "Who?"

I sighed. Well, mabye he will understand more if I explained. I jumped out of the tree, holding my bow and arrow in my hand. I had my quiver on my back. Henry's eys widened. "Wensday? What are you doing here? I thought you where gone for good."

I walked over to him and grinned. "Im just doing my job. And Getting you a wish you have wanted since Fluttershy came to sodor." Henry blushed. "You know?" He stuttered. I laughed and sat on his footplate. "I mean, I am the goddess of love. I know these things. And, like I said, it's my full time job." Henry exhaled slowly. "Are you sure she will except me?"

I rolled my eyes, and gave a sympathetic smile. "100% I mean, she must like you a lot if she stayed by your side almost all day." And with that I nodded to him, and he preplied"ok." I jumped back up into the tree, this time completely hidden. "Are you sure about this?" He whispered. "Yes." I whispered back. That was all that was said. I Got out one of my arrows and looked at it. I was making the right choice.

A bird flew in, causing all the animals to look at him. They suddenly exploded into a frenzy, animals getting in their place. "This is it." He thought. Fluttershy and Edward pulled up. "And then she said, "I can't buy all of you a present?!"" Edward laughed, and saw Henry. Fluttershy saw too, and she started to blush. Henry blushed at them. They could not believe what they saw in front of them, on Henry.

Hope you liked this chapter! Review, blah blah blah... Same Old some old... Write you later! (I wanted to make this longer but I'm working on other projects)


	4. Chapter 4

The truth

"H-hey fluttershy." Henry said nervously, glancing up to the tree. Fluttershy said nothing. She was full of shock and surprise. Henry gulped and smiled. "I really really like you." He was blushing a rose red. Fluttershy was blushing too. Edward looked on, dumbfounded. I was watching in the trees, just smiling. "What... What is all this?" Fluttershy found her voice, but it was lost as soon as she spoke.

I was in the trees, contemplating what type of arrow to use. I was already using the cute couple arrow, but should they kiss or not? I thought about this for a minute or two when I herd it:

"will you be my special some pony?" Henry had finally got up the courage to ask her. I looked at them. Fluttershy almost fainted! It had to be a dream. She looked up to the trees, looking for my presence. Everybody I knew knew that if you see me from the corner of your eye, the feelings of you or the other were genuine. Fluttershy noticed my shadow. This was real. He was asking from his heart.

Fluttershy looked at Henry. She breathed out slowly and closed her eyes. She gulped. Henry started to get worried. Meanwhile, Edward had snapped out of shock. He started to think more. 'it does kinda make sense. I mean, I do see Henry blushing around her when she's not looking. Now I think about it, every time Fluttershy and I talk about him, she gets more shy than usual.'

Fluttershy whispered. "I would love to be your special some pony. " I had decided that they didn't need to kiss. Besides, fluttershy wasn't much of a romantic anyway. So I got my arrow and aimed it at them. Fluttershy had now felt a rush of excitement. "What did you say?" Henry smirked. He had herd what she said, but he also noticed the xhilaration in her eyes. Fluttershy flew up into air excitedly. "Yes! I want to be your special some pony!" I split my arrow into two and hit them. Fluttershy hugged Henry as best as she could. All henry could do was Close his eyes and smile. Edward smiled at by both of them. He looked up into the trees. I winked at him, and disappeared. The sign on Henry, surrounded now by flowers, critters, and Fluttershy, read, " your heart's and hooves day gift; me." Another match complete.

This took too long and is too short for being a chapter. My last story will just be one whole story. Hope you enjoyed! Also, I am going on an official hiatus for this series. I just need to find time to finish the series. Anyways, Write you later!


End file.
